The Son of Atlas
by Perseus999
Summary: Zoe Nightshade had served Artemis as lieutenant of the Hunt for several millennia. How will her life, and fate be changed when someone she thought was dead, turned up in a forest in Maine?


**A/N: Hey-o. I'm back with a new story. If you're wondering, I'll probably be updating my other stories within the next week. Anyway, I got my inspiration for this story from** **Twin's of Atlas** **by TheGoosemaster. Y'all should go check it out. It's short, but pretty good.**

 **Anywho, here's the usual. I am unfortunately not Rick Riordan, so I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a cloudless night in the upper reaches of Maine. A man could be seen stalking through a forest. The man stood an inch or two over 6 feet. He was wearing a midnight black cloak/robe **(A/N: Like the robe worn by Edward Kenway in Assassin's Creed: Black Flag, just a different color).** The hood completely covered his face. Two silver hunting knives could be seen glinting on his waist, and a quiver of pitch black arrows was slung across his back. In his left hand, he held a massive longbow ready to use at a moment's notice.

The man slowed as he reached the edge of a clearing that overlooked a cliff. He saw that the monster he had been tracking, had three demigods captive, and looked like he was waiting for something. Suddenly, two more demigods and what looked like a satyr burst into the clearing, and immediately started attacking the beast, who was easily fending them off even though he wasn't in his monster form.

Just as it seemed the demigods had lost the fight, the man stepped into the clearing, raising his bow as he did so. The monster's, now identified as a manticore, eyes widened with fear once he saw the man before him. Before the unknown man could unleash an arrow at the beast, silver flashes could be seen, as the manticore was peppered with several arrows. ' _The Hunters of Artemis,'_ the man realized.

One of the hunters, who had on a silver tiara, stepped forward. "Permission to kill, milady?"

Before anyone could respond, the beast snarled in the man's direction. "You cannot be here. It is against the ancient laws."

Artemis looked on in confusion as it seemed the beast wasn't talking to her. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, she heard a voice behind her. She whirled around to find a man with a pitch black bow aimed straight at the manticore. "You should know by now Thorn," the man replied. "That I am not bound by those silly little laws."

The beast roared in anger, and shot a dozen spikes at the mystery man. Faster than the eye could see, the man shot all of the spikes down. Artemis and her hunters looked on in amazement, as not even they could shoot that fast. The man then shot an arrow straight into the surprised face of the manticore. He lowered his bow and looked towards the two groups as if noticing them for the first time. The man nodded towards the hunters. "Artemis," he acknowledged.

The hunter with the tiara stepped forward. The man's breath caught as he recognized the girl standing before him. Her raven black hair, onyx eyes, and coppery skin was so familiar- "Bow, _boy_ ," she snarled, angry at the disrespect the man was showing Artemis.

The man blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts, then he chuckled and everyone looked at him bewildered. "No offence, but I don't bow to those below me."

Artemis blinked once, twice, then let out a growl and fired an arrow at the man. The man swiftly dodged it, but it caught the edge of his hood and knocked it off. The man had raven black hair, onyx eyes, and coppery skin. _'Just like Zoe,'_ Artemis thought. She heard a gasp, and she turned and saw Zoe staring at the man with tears in her eyes. Zoe seemed to be asking a silent question with her eyes, to which the man just nodded in response. Then to Artemis' and the hunters' surprise, Zoe rushed forward and wrapped the man in a tight hug. Artemis scowled and opened her mouth to say something, but Zoe beat her to it.

"How long have you been alive?" Zoe asked in a soft voice. Artemis frowned in confusion. _'What was she talking about?'_

The man responded in a smooth voice filled with love, causing Artemis to get angry. "I never died Zoe."

Now Artemis was really confused. Then she saw anger flash through her huntress' eyes. She stepped back and slapped the man as hard as she could. "YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE FOR THREE MILLENIA AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" she screamed at him. **(A/N: Don't know if it was actually three millennia but that's what I'm going with).**

"I saw you were happy with the hunters, and I did not wish to tear you away from your new family," the man responded calmly, not affected by the seething huntress in front of him.

Tears started leaking out of Zoe's eyes again. "I thought you cared about me?" she choked out in an accusing tone.

The still unknown man, wrapped her in a another hug. "Of course I care about you," he told her. "But I knew that if I revealed myself to you, that you would leave the hunters so that we could adventure together like old times. I knew that you leaving would hurt the hunters and Artemis herself, and I did not want that to happen either."

Zoe opened her mouth to reply, but Artemis cut her off. "So you've been in love with a male this entire time?" she asked her oldest huntress accusingly.

The man made a gagging noise. "Oh Hades no!" he exclaimed. "She's my sister."

Artemis looked to Zoe who just nodded confirmation. Artemis was flabbergasted. Her oldest hunter and best friend, who always shared everything with her, had kept something from this magnitude from her. Then she thought of something else. "Since you're a Zoe's sister that makes you a Titan?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

The man chuckled, "Indeed, although, unlike my sister, I actually have domains."

Zoe's head whipped around, "You do?" she asked him. He just nodded his head.

Artemis raised her bow again. "What are your domains?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh how silly of me," the man chuckled. "We still have yet to be properly introduced. I am Perseus, Titan of Night, Storms, and Hunting."

 **A/N: There's the first chapter. I'm working almost every day, which is why I haven't updated my other stories in a while. But I should be updating them soon.**

 **Till next time... Perseus999 out.**


End file.
